saistu ?
by aele
Summary: un petit one shot écrit en à peine une heure. certaines choses doivent être dites, même des années trop tard ...


le 25 octobre de la 50ème année après la chute de Lord Voldemort, appartement du Ministre

Sais-tu ?

Tu n'as jamais su me regarder correctement. Pour toi, je n'étais que cet autre, solennel a chaque fois qu'il te voit, qui n'a jamais fait d'effort pour venir vers toi, qui est snob envers les autres, ennuyeux à force de discours. Oh, tu peux le nier, mais je le sais. Ne croie pas que je t'entendais pas, quand tu parlais avec mon frere. Tu n'as jamais rien dit contre moi, mais quand mon frere parlait, tu semblais l'approuver.

Si tu savais à quel point les apparences sont trompeuses ... si tu savais ...

Pourtant ... pourtant tu t'entendais mieux que les autres avec moi. Notre soucis commun de respecter les règles nous rassemblait. D'être sérieux quand les autres ne pensaient qu'à rire. Nous ne nous sommes brouillés qu'une fois, tu te rappelles ? Face aux traitements que subissaient les êtres non-humains de la part des sorciers. Les elfes de maison, par exemple. Tu as fait beaucoup pour eux au cours de ta carrière. "Quelque chose d'utile". C'est ce que tu voulais faire. Tu t'es battue pour ces petits êtres qui n'avaient jamais été écoutés. Et je t'ai admirée pour ça. Pour cette détermination face à la surdité volontaire des sorciers. Tu t'es battue jusqu'au bout, sans prendre garde aux remarques narquoises et insultantes de la communauté. Je pense que d'avoir côtoyé un sorcier qui n'a reçu quasiment que ça pendant sa scolarité et de l'avoir toi-même subi pendant un temps à Poudlard t'a permis de bâtir une carapace contre ces attaques. Tu m'as félicité pour les mesures que j'ai prises en faveur de tes idées, tu te rappelles ? Je venais d'être élu Ministre de la Magie. Mon rêve qui venait de s'accomplir. Je ne l'ai fait que pour toi. Des droits pours les créatures non-humaines. L'indépendance partielle des gobelins. L'annulation des mesures prises par Dolorès Ombrage contre les restrictions qui rendaient difficle pour un loup-garou l'obtention d'un travail fixe. Tout ceci pour toi.

Bien sûr, on ne se voyait pas beaucoup. Deux ou trois fois pendant toutes ces années. J'étais Ministre de la Magie. Tu étais avocate et membre du Conseil d'Etude des Nouvelles Lois. Je te voyais passer, de loin. J'entendais ta voix, ton rire, de loin. Tu voyais sûrement ma photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Tu entendais peut-être ma famille mentionner mon nom. Ma famille que je n'ai pas revue, malgré toutes ces années. J'ai suivi l'évolution de mes frères, de ma soeur, de mon père et de ma mère, j'ai demandé des rapports complets à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste sur leur état de santé à tous. Mais je ne les ai jamais revu. Personne n'a compris pourquoi. Personne n'a imaginé pourquoi.

Et c'est là que tu interviens. Sans le savoir. Silencieusement. Avec tes rires clairs et purs. Tes sourires à faire damner un saint. Tes cheveux indomptables comme le lion qui était l'emblême de ta maison à Poudlard. Ton intelligence subtile. Ton amitié indeffectible. Et l'amour que tu portes à ton mari, tellement grand. Et lui qui ne comprend pas quel honneur il a. Je vais paraître jaloux, mais il ne te mérite pas. Il ne sait pas t'aimer. C'est ce que j'ai pensé pendant toutes ces années. Et ce que je pense encore. Mais laissons là la description de tes innombrables qualités, sinon je n'aurais jamais assez de temps pour t'expliquer.

Comme je le disais, personne ne sait pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu à la fin de la guerre. Ma famille avait reçu des lauriers pour son action contre Lui. Voldemort était mort. Et je ne suis pas revenu. Te rappelles-tu quand j'ai quitté la maison ? Tu n'étais pas là, mais mon frère vous a fait un compte-rendu détaillé, à Harry et à toi, j'en suis sûr. Vous avez toujours été un grand soutient pour lui. Je suis parti quand Fudge m'a nommé son assistant. J'ai utilisé ce pretexte pour partir. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple. Ca m'a fait mal au coeur, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était partir et souffrir ou souffrir sous mon toit. J'ai préféré partir, à cause de ma famille. Je ne voulais pas briser cette entente qu'il y avait entre eux. J'ai été désespéré, si tu savais, quand j'ai du dire toutes ces choses affreuses à mon père. Je n'en pensais pas un mot, évidemment, mais ils ne m'auraient pas cru autrement. Et ma mère ... je pleurais en refusant de lui ouvrir la porte de mon petit appartement de Londres. Mais je n'ai pas faibli.

Si je t'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il est temps de rétablir la vérité. Au bout de toutes ces années, ma famille va enfin savoir pourquoi je les ai quitté aussi brusquement. Car je sais que tu leur diras. Tu es honnête. Alors voilà : je t'aimais. Je t'aimais, et je t'aime encore à un point que personne n'imagine. Si j'étais resté, j'aurais souffert de voir Ron se rapprocher de plus en plus de toi, jusqu'à te déclarer sa flamme. J'aurais souffert de te voir accepter ses sentiments. J'aurais souffert de vous voir ensemble. Heureux. Alors que tu es ce qui m'est inatteignable. Une étoile que la surveillance de mon frère m'empêche de rejoindre. Et qui pourtant m'attire. Je suis parti car déja en quatrième année, tout le monde pouvait voir que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, toujours à vous tourner autour, à vous observer, à être jaloux de tous ceux qui approchaient l'autre. J'ai voulu conserver l'unité familiale. Ma famille était la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. Et ils n'avaient pas à pâtir à cause de moi. Alors je suis parti avant que mes sentiments aient une répercussion au Terrier. S'ils devaient me détester, je préférais que ce soit pour divergence de conviction. Ron étais fou de toi, et je lui ai laissé la place, car tu n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Que m'importait que tu sois avec un autre, du moment que tu étais heureuse ?

Après ... j'ai emménagé à Londres. Continué ma vie. Mon travail au Ministère. J'ai espionné Fudge, puis Scrimgeour, pour Dumbledore. Tu vois, je vous croyais entièrement au sujet de Tu-Sais-Qui. Dumbledore a été le seul jamais au courant des raisons de mon exil volontaire. J'ai écrit à Ron cette lettre lui disant d'aller voir Ombrage s'il avait un problème pour jouer ce rôle d'adepte du Ministère. J'ai snobé Harry à son procès. Mon père aussi. Sais-tu à quel point ça fait mal ? Et après ... La vie a continuer. J'ai été promu plusieurs fois. Je suis devenu Ministre de la Magie. Mais il n'y a personne dans ma vie. Personne d'autre que toi. Qui ne sais pas. Tu persistes à rester dans mon coeur. A me rappeler ce geste que j'ai fait la deuxieme année où j'ai travaillé au Ministère. Partir. C'est tellement simple. Quelques vêtements dans une malle. Une chambre trouvée sur place louée mois après mois. Une routine.

Voila. Maintenant, tu sais la vérité. La triste vérité. Je sais que tu as été heureuse avec Ron. Tu as affirmé qu'il prenait soin de toi et que tu étais comblée. Ca me suffit.

Je vais te laisser. Je sais que ma lettre est désordonnée. Que j'y ai des réflexions que je n'aurais avoué sous aucune menace ou torture. Tout est vrai. Mais rien de ces mots ne sortira de mes lèvres. Je sais que mon raisonnement n'est pas le plus clair possible. Mais cette lettre est un cri du coeur, et le coeur n'est pas connu pour suivre la raison.

Adieu Hermione Granger-Weasley. Je t'aimais.

Percy Ignatius Weasley


End file.
